4 elementos
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Allí se encontraba su cuerpo casi sin energías debido al poco aire que conservaba, viendo como el hombre al que amaba luchaba por rescatarla antes que el agua la ahogara,pero siendo imposible por culpa de un cristal irrompible.


**4 elementos **

**Holaaa nakamas, aquí os traigo un finc song con unas de mis canciones favoritas, esta es una de mis bandas favoritas se llaman "La Musicalite" no son muy famosos, pero tienen unas canciones preciosas con las cuales siempre pienso en Zoro y Robin, lo sé estoy como una cabra **

**xD Bueno me gustaría dedicar este finc a mi perrita Robin que murio el 5 de mayo y a la cual estraño muchisimo y mas de una vez lloro al recordarla, era preciosa un Bulldog Americano atigrado y sencillamente ...¡Tenia la personalidad de Robin! La e visto nacer y todo, mi niña o cachorrita se me fue con 3 meses y la verdad la estraño mucho y escuchaba esta canción con ella y me acuerdo de ella, bueno dejo ya de dar pena xD disfrutad del finc.**

**Nos leemos abajo !**

Su cuerpo mojado recubierto de agua y perdiendo el conocimiento así se sentía Robin,con un muro

de cristal separándola de la persona a la que amaba.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza,no tenia fueras era incapaz de hacer nada,se veía tan vulnerable...

Solo podía confiar en que Zoro, que estaba al otro lado de cristal la salvara o que se salvara el.

"_**Siento paz en tu cuerpo,y siento el viento por ti"**_

En cambio Zoro estaba de los nervios frustrado,nervioso y la razón era que no podía dejar que Robin,la mujer de su vida se ahogara,no tenía sus katanas,solo podía golpear con todas sus fuerzas el cristal que los separaba.

_No,no puedo,no puedo dejarte aquí,eres todo lo que me e propuesto la persona mas importante de mi vida,no puedo irme sin mas sin por lo menos haberlo intentado,necesito tocarte sentirte en mi cuerpo_

"_**Vuelo hacia tus besos, te quiero siempre aquí...No puedes decir que no, no puedes decir jamás no debes pedir perdón tan te quiero mas,dolor que no puedo ver ni siento cuando te vas no puedes decirme adiós te llevo en mi caminar, gritando que no me ves rezando por que tu vuelvas otra vez..."**_

Zoro empezó a dar mas fuerte al cristal perdiendo mucha fuerza y aire,el cristal no se rompía,no tenia ni un solo rasguño. Robin por su parte tenia ambas manos en el cristal,tenia miedo,confusión

no sabia que hacer,en el agua donde mas vulnerable era,encerrada en una cámara de agua y separada del amor de su vida por un cristal .Veía como Zoro golpeaba fuertemente en cristal,como su pelo al estar en el agua se movía, veía su cara de preocupación y miedo al igual que ella

"_**Duermo en ti y en tu fuego,muero al fin en tu... mar, mi aire son ya tus versos, mi tierra en tu despertad...No puedes decir que no, no puedes decir jamás no debes pedir perdón tan te quiero mas,dolor que no puedo ver ni siento cuando te vas no puedes decirme adiós te llevo en mi caminar, gritando que no me ves rezando por que tu vuelvas otra vez..."**_

Robin tuvo diversos recuerdos juntos,andando por la playa, riendo juntos ...Era increíble que parecía que este era su fin .decidió que el se podía salvar el, que la dejara,así que Robin miro a Zoro y con solo una mirada de la morena Zoro captó el mensaje y negó con la cabeza,tenia los ojos vidriosos y con una mirada muy triste y desolada, le rompía el alma tan solo de imaginar perderla.

Tenia las manos sangrando mientras la sangre que fluía de el se mezclaba con el agua haciendo que está se volviera en un tono enrojecido, Robin estaba perdiendo fuerzas, veía nubloso y la cabeza le daba vueltas, apoyo la frente en el cristal con la mirada hacia abajo, Zoro imito el movimiento de Robin, poniendo las manos en el mismo lugar donde las tenia ella, Robin alzó la mirada para poder ver a Zoro por última vez antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y pudo ver en los ojos de Zoro una lágrima que después de recorrer su mejilla se mezclaba con el agua.

Zoro la miro fijamente, Robin le sonrío por ultima vez y desperdiciando el poco aire que tenia dijo:

-Te quiero

"_**Tu voz es todo lo que me das, es dulce canción de amor que nunca podre cantar dolor que no quiero ver dolor que nunca se va no puedo decirle adiós, ni quiero decir jamas tumbado al amanecer llorando por que tu vuelvas otra vez ...No puedes decir que no te llevo en mi caminar rezando por que tu vuelvas ehhh otra vez..."**_

-¡Robin!

Dijo el espadachín soltando todo su aire mientras veía el cuerpo de la morena hundirse,no cesaba de

llorar desconsolado mientras que el ya también había perdido todo su aire.

.

.

.

.

Robin se despertó en su cama se acomodo en su cama y puso ambas manos en su cara, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Uff menos mal, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Robin ¿ocurre algo?

Dijo Zoro acomodándose en la cama y frotando su mano en los ojos

-No nada,tranquilo solo tuve una pesadilla, siento haberte despertado-Robin le sonrío y se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?Dicen que si se lo cuentas a alguien no sucederá-Dijo el mientras rodeo con sus brazos a la morena.

Robin sonrío y suspiro

-Estaba en el agua ahogándome y no había salida o al menos no se veía-Robin hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-Había una vitrina de cristal enorme en la que tu te encontrabas y no podíamos estar juntos y veía que me iba a morir,que era nuestro fin, tu intentabas romperlo pero no podías lo mas duro fue cuando me estaba ahogando y me hundía la cara de miedo o frustración que ponías.

-Robin volteo a ver a Zoro, este la miraba atentamente Zoro suspiro y le dijo:

-Esa si que seria una mala pesadilla para mi verte ahogándote, no me gusta ni imaginarlo.

Robin le sonrío y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Será mejor que durmamos

-Si,tienes razón

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Zoro abrazando a Robin,protegiéndola y estando juntos como tenía que ser, sin que nada ni nadie los separara

-FIN-

**Holaa otra vez espero que os haya gustado recomiendo escuchar la canción :D antes de despedirme me gustaría decir que tengo en mente un finc largo de mas de 2 capítulos y me gustaría sabes que les parece dejen sus opiniones por favor en los reviews. Nos vemos nakamas !**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
